


Hidden Under the Scarf V2 - Blowjob Version

by Froggy_Dan



Series: OumaSai Smuts By Dan [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, But its actually v soft, FaceFucking, Fingering, Hickeys, I promise, It says rough, M/M, PWP, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: My smut fic, "Hidden under the scarf", except re-written so that Shuichi goes with the first option in his head rather than the second. I copied everything from up to that point, so theres no need to go back and read the other one to make sense of this. It's all here.Shuichi does a rough thing involving Kokichi's mouth; they both quite enjoy it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OumaSai Smuts By Dan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	Hidden Under the Scarf V2 - Blowjob Version

**Author's Note:**

> "Just did a baaad thing" was going through my head while copying half of this from the other fic  
> IS THAT BAD  
> IDK  
> SHOULD I HAVE JUST MADE A SECOND CHAPTER ON THAT ONE  
> IDK  
> BUT ANYWAY HERES THIS YA DIG  
> JUST... READ IT AND ENJOY OKAY? OKAY

"You can't prove it." They'd say. "There's no way you can make me believe Shuichi would ever do something like that."

He'd let them say that, let them think that. Everyone in this academy was 100% sure Shuichi would never have sex, let alone leave any evidence to that action if there were ever a remote chance he would. Kokichi let them think it. He would chuckle.

Oh, how wrong they were. All he had to do was take off his scarf.

\--------

Kissing. Kokichi's bed, late into the night. They had been in this academy for who knows how long, most of them had lost track of the time. It was enough time for Shuichi to open up this much so it must have been a damn good while.

Shuichi had decided to swing by here after his nightly training with Kaito and Maki. Some would joke he was third wheeling, but let it be said that they were truly an unbreakable trio. People also thought he would've gotten with Kaede, but she only wanted to be friends. Who he'd really ended up with was Kokichi Ouma. On that note, everyone thought Ouma would end up with Rantaro, but Rantaro was clearly not interested in a relationship of the romantic kind. He said his mind was far too full of other things to be focused, but it was really because he knew Ouma so well and knew he wasn't ready for his shenanigans.

Anyway, back to it. After deciding to come by, he found the leader groggy and half asleep. Kokichi had told him that anytime was a good time for him to swing by.

"Gh... Shumai? What are you doing here this late? A leader needs his beauty sleep, after all~" He cooed. Shuichi was unfazed.

"Let me in." The leader did just as asked, too tired to put up a real fight.

We should go over why the detective was even here. During the previous training session, his mind couldn't help thinking about Kokichi. They'd had sex before in the academy (which for the record, no one believed or even entertained the thought of that happening) and he kinda felt like doing it again now. He'd been getting pretty ripped lately thanks to Kaito and Maki, and he was thinking about how aroused Kokichi would be in his "sweat-covered, manliest form" (in Kokichi's own words the first time Shuichi came to him after training). He wouldn't lie, this was prime time for him to bang. He felt powerful, he was on the workout high. After talking to Maki and Kaito he felt energized, it was perfect. So now here they were, kissing.

It started off sleepy and gentle, as always. Shuichi had walked in, stared at a wall, blushed. The norm. Kokichi knew exactly why he was there and was totally down, so now they were here. Shuichi placed gently atop the other, gently kissing his face.

Things were about to get a lot less gentle, but for now they would be like this.

Shuichi traced his finger along Kokichi's cheek, eliciting a small gasp from the nose. He wouldn't lie, he was very eager to start this. His tongue grazed Kokichi's bottom lip, and the other's mouth opened so their tongues could greet once more. It was simple, gentle, sleepy and sloppy. They kissed for a little while, hands roaming and feeling. Shuichi had angled himself to be towering over Kokichi now. The smaller lay flat on the bed, the other propped above him ready to take control.

Shuichi parted, a strand of saliva connecting them. He traced a finger up Kokichi's abdomen, his shirt discarded long ago when Shuichi first entered the room. Shuichi looked down at the boy with utter admiration.

"So... what are you gonna do?" The supreme leader asked with a grin. Shuichi looked to the side.

"Erm... Kokichi..." He mumbled, trying to put his request into proper words.

"Yeeeess, my beloved?" Kokichi yawned, fiddling with the other's ahoge. Kokichi thought it looked so cute on him.

"..."

"What did you want to ask?"

"... Can I go a little bit rougher this time?"

"...Yes. You shouldn't even have to ask that." Kokichi bluntly responded with, laughing.

"No, I mean like..." Shuichi tried to explain, "Maybe I could... listen, I don't wanna hurt you, but-"

"Jeez, what are you planning to do, kill me? Shuichi, theres literally nothing you could do that I wouldn't enjoy, you know me. Go ahead and go as crazy as you want babe, I'm here for it." He said, smiling. It was a genuine smile this time. Shuichi felt comforted and empowered by that, he knew Kokichi would tell him to stop if he went too far.

"Okay." He said, more to get himself ready for what he was about to do.

He kissed Kokichi on the cheek and ran his fingers up the other's abdomen. Shuichi's fingers grazed Kokichi's nipples, eliciting a sigh from the smaller man. Shuichi knew that Kokichi loved for him to play with every part of his body, so he toyed with the smallers nipples. He lightly touched them at first, but was now pinching and squeezing at them while running his tongue along the others neck. This was a classic combination for Shuichi to do and Kokichi loved it.

Something to be said is that Shuichi had a really big thing for Kokichi's neck. The smaller didn't know what it was about it that was so irresistible- Shuichi was constantly licking, nipping and biting at it all the time during sex. It was by no means bad- Kokichi loved the feeling of being marked, and it was clearly a huge turn on for Shuichi, but it was still quite curious to him.

Shuichi moved his tongue down over Kokichi's collarbone. Okay, normal. He then moved his tongue down and flicked it over his right nipple.

Not normal.

Kokichi gasped, hands going go grab at Shuichi's hair. Shuichi worked on his nipple like he would his neck, licking it, sucking it, he even nipped it at one point and god-- it felt heavenly. Kokichi was a softly moaning mess by the time he finished the other nipple, both red and covered in saliva.

Shuichi sat up to see the work he'd done so far, the image going straight to his dick. They both were clearly aroused at this point.

Kokichi was below him, gasping, looking up at him. That look sent Shuichi wild, that was exactly what he wanted to see.

Shuichi quickly took his hands and roughly pulled Kokichi's legs apart, taking the smaller by surprise. Shuichi angled himself down and grinded their clothed cocks together harshly, making them both gasp.

Shuichi continued to slowly press himself onto Kokichi, the rhythm slow but the action itself hard and rough. He was relentless, never stopping, picking up the pace or slowing down. Kokichi fervently thrusted his hips up into the other, getting the taller male to moan wantonly. Shuichi almost never did that so blatantly and this early, and Kokichi... kinda liked it.

Shuichi couldn't wait any more. His fingers prodded at the smaller's pants, grabbing under the hem and taking down his boxers and pants at the same time. This shocked Kokichi, they usually unclothed themselves around the same time further into their escapades. He wasn't opposed in any way, though.

Shuichi leaned down, admiring Kokichi's lower half. He propped himself inbetween the other's open legs, taking Kokichi's cock in his hand and slowly, lightly jerking at it. He was still a tad bit soft. He looked up at Kokichi and held up his fingers, and Kokichi knew what he needed.

The smaller reached over into his bedside and fetched out the lube, tossing it over to Shuichi quickly. Shuichi placed some inbetween his fingers and warmed it up by rubbing them together. He wanted this to be good, so he would take time to do that. He decided to distract Kokichi while he did.

His hand was still slowly, lazily jerking at the others cock. He moved it down and suddenly latched his lips onto the head of the other. Kokichi gasped in surprise, Shuichi had never done this before either.

Shuichi began to lower his mouth onto Kokichi, his hand jerking anything he couldn't reach with his mouth. He licked a long line up from the base to the very tip, making the other moan. His fingers had warmed the lube up sufficiently, so he decided to stick two in at the same time.

"Hh- Oh! Fuck!" Kokichi moaned. It hurt a little bit but it still felt good, he was used to being prodded at lately so he could take it. It's just that he wasn't expecting it. Shuichi quickly picked up the pace on both actions, roughly fingering Kokichi while giving him a blowjob. Needless to say, it was one if the most overwhelmingly incredible feelings Kokichi had ever experienced, and he was currently a moaning mess. Eyes clenched shut, brows drawn down, mouth agape. His hands pulled at the sheets and his hair, scrambling for something to hold onto. He wouldn't last long like this.

Shuichi suddenly stopped touching his dick, making him look down. The taller came up to his ear. Before Kokichi could react, he added a third finger and went wild.

Shuichi had already found his prostate many times before, but this time he was just milking it. His fingers roughly pressed and rubbed against the gland, so hard that Kokichi was jostling up and down in his bed and trying not to scream in ecstasy.

"Hh- Fuck-- Yes! Shuichi! R-hh- Right there!" He babbled on. So this is what Shuichi meant by "going rougher". Shuichi came in close to his ear.

"You like that?" He whispered, far more sultry and deep than he intended. Kokichi's eyes opened wide.

"Fuck! Yes!" He answered. Shuichi's free hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head, giving him a better angle to his ear and neck and making the other moan.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked, voice raspy from his previous actions. Kokichi writhed where he was, Shuichi almost seemed to go harder. He didn't have much longer.

"I- hah~ I- ngggh~ I want Shu-mai t-to-" He tried to get out the words but he was so close that he couldnt. Shuichi didn't mind. He understood.

"You want me to make you cum?" He asked, hot breath fanning over Kokichi's neck. Yeah, that was it.

Kokichi's back arched off the bed, his moans stopping in place of a loud gasp. Long white ropes were strewn across their bodies, his hands grabbing at Shuichi's shirt feverishly, his hands never stopping his motions. Shuichi milked him through his orgasm and it lasted far longer than it typically did.

Kokichi flopped onto his back, breathing beginning to even out. Shuichi took out his hand, Kokichi whimpering at the feeling of being empty after... that. Kokichi slowly realized that Shuichi was still:

1\. Hard

2\. Fully clothed

3\. Still looming over him

4\. This was not the end of what they were doing tonight.

Kokichi looked up at the other, his wrecked frame enough to make Shuichi gasp. He wanted to be inside Kokichi so badly-

"Shu-Shu..." the smaller whimpered. Shuichi literally felt like he could pass out from how hot that was. He twitched in his pants, near painfully hard as he roughly grabbed Kokichi and latched their lips together. He placed himself inbetween the other's legs again, grinding his fully clothed cock into Kokichi. The smaller gasped at the feeling, overstimulation prodding at his nerves.

Shuichi made quick work of his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Kokichi ran his hands up his partner's chest while he undid his pants, sliding them down amd discarding them until his boxers were the only thing covering his heat.

Kokichi boldly moved his hand down along the bulge in Shuichi's boxers, eliciting a moan from the other. He fondled it and smirked up at the detective.

"So, was that all you meant by "rough", Shuichi?" He asked with a smirk. It came out more teasing and sexual than he anticipated, which only served to rile up his detective partner even more. He felt Shuichi twitch again and chuckled.

"What're you gonna do now, babe?" He asked, getting in close to his face. The other gasped.

"T-That depends..." Shuichi responded, looking at the others lips. How utterly intoxicating they were. He just wanted to...

To dive right in.

Ouma tried to say something else, but Shuichi was too quick. He kissed the boy again, diving right in with his tongue, bringing in the sensual heat they'd had a moment ago. Shuichi backed away and quickly prodded at Kokichi's mouth with his clean hand, grazing everything he could. The soft inaides of his mouth, his pearly white teeth, his tongue. Oh his tongue. It was currently wrapping itself around Shuichi's fingers teasingly. Kokichi sucked on his fingers with purpose, staring into his partners eyes while doing so. Shuichi let out a shaky gasp as he pulled out his fingers with a pop, Kokichi sure to make a show of it. The smaller grinned.

"I think I get the message, Shumai." He said.

Oh. That was it.

Shuichi slammed them together again, this time less sensual and more feverish. Shuichi took off all his clothes (with some eager help from his partner) and threw them to the floor, more than ready for what he planned to do next. 

"Kokichi..." He growled, making the other shiver. He honestly had no idea how he was gonna bring this up.

They were both naked, twitching, and for some reason not doing anything. Kokichi knew why the other had stopped; he wanted to try something new and didn't know how to bring it up. Kokichi was extremely curious, ge had to know what kinky idea his detective had come up with. He decided to crack a joke.

"Jeeeeez, babe, what are you planning to do, face fuck me?" He snickered. The other froze.

"Uh. Yea." He said smalley. Kokichi's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"W-Wait, really???" He asked in utter, pure disbelief. He'd said that because it was like, y'know, one of the last things he could imagine the detective doing.

He had also said it because part of him was really in the mood to do that.

His look of shock slowly transformed into a look fo excitement and lust. Shuichi's had turned into a flustered tomato long ago, and Kokichi needed him to snap out of it. He took the other by the cheek, hand grazing to his chin to tilt his head up. 

"Shu-shu, my mouth is always open for your use." He said calmly. Shuichi tried to sputter out a response but simply couldn't. Kokichi got tired of waiting again, so he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Shuichi by the ass and pulled him up a tiny bit, conveying the message.

"Just do it already." 

Shuichi gulped.

"Fine." He said. If he was gonna be honest, he was incredibly excited.

Kokichi laid flat on the bed and pushed Shuichi up. The taller lightly grabbed his head and couldn't help but look away. Kokichi chuckled.

"Nishishi, wow Shumai, I would have never expected you to try something so lewd. Your dick is right in front of my face, h-"

Shuichi got a little bit tired of listening and a tad bit sexually frustrated, so he decided to shut Kokichi up by finally inserting himself into the other's mouth. He sighed, Kokichi not putting up the tiniest bit of a fight. It was just the tip so far, but after all that had happened it felt like bliss. He closed his eyes and moved his hips a tiny bit.

Kokichi couldn't help looking up at the other in admiration. He looked beautiful like this, face blissed out, covered in sweat, fingers slowly but surely tightening around his hair. It definitely wasn't one of Kokichi's biggest kinks, but right now he could stand for a lot more pulling and thrusting. He still had Shuichi by the back, so he moved his head down and slid Shuichi up at the same time, letting him get a little bit deeper. Shuichi sighed again, this time ending in a little moan. Kokichi loved the feeling of Shuichi in his mouth, but even more loved the noises the other made and seeing his beautiful face. 

Kokichi looked up at the detective with hooded eyes. They made eye contact, and when they did something inside the detective snapped.

He was. So. Horny.

He experimentally thrusted in deep, earning a small noise from Kokichi. The vibration felt blissful on his dick, and the feeling of thrusting in deeper was intoxicating. He kept doing it, going a tiny bit deeper every time. He gasped at every thrust, going progressively faster. He did until the angle wouldn't let him go much deeper, and decided to pull out.

He slid out of the other's mouth, Kokichi inhaling shaprly when he did. They looked at eachother, faces red and filled with lust. Kokichi was still getting impatient.

"C'mon, 's that what you call facefucking? Gimme more, I can take it." He breathed out, smirking. Shuichi looked down.

"Y' want me to facefuck you? Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He snapped back. Kokichi wouldn't lie; that totally made his hesrt race. 

Before he could say anthing else, the detective inserted the tip in. Unlike last time, he decided to change up the angle. He moved himself much farther up, angling Kokichi's head to face straight up. He gripped Kokichi's scalp tightly and began thrusting in deeply, making the other gag a bit. He quickly got used to it and couldn't help but moan onto the other's cock- effectively riling him up more.

Kokichi's toes curled as his mouth was slammed into, Shuichi's dick going in nearly all the way. Shuichi wasn't that small, either; Kokichi could almost feel his throat bulging.

Shuichi on the ither hand was a moaning mess, gasping and panting and grunting with every single tiny motion. He thrusted harshly downwards, getting incredibly turned on by all the noises that Kokichi's mouth was making from his actions. It was lewd, it was gross, it was sexy as fuck.

He couldn't help himself. He thrusted as deep into Kokichi's mouth as he could go and gyrated his hips, moaning loudly. Tears pricked at Kokichi's eyes, but that only turned him on more. He almost felt like he could cum from the feeling of being facefucked. 

Shuichi went in harder, sweat dripping from his face onto the bed. He arched over, fucking Kokichi's face feverishly and without rhythm, clearly close to cumming. Kokichi grabbed the other's hips and buried his face- forehead on Shuichi's lower stomach and everything. He sucked hard, and Shuichi couldn't take anymore. 

He came with a shout, back straightening out and hand's pushing Kokichi's face as far as it could go. He came deep in the other's throat, Kokichi swallowing as much as he could, his toes and legs curling. He sucked hard throughout the other's orgasm, making it one of the best he had ever had.

Once he was done he quickly pulled out. Kokichi coughed a little bit, getting his breathing back in order. Shuichi moved down and flopped on top of his partner.

"Was... was that too much?" He gasped out. Kokichi's heart couldn't help but flutter at the other's cute, red, tired face. His head was propped up on the smaller's chest, looking up at him. How could the guy who just facefucked him look so cute?

"No, not at all." He asnwered honestly. "It was pretty nice, actually." 

Shuichi smiled a gentle smile.

"Good. It was nice for me too." He said, beginning to doze off. 

"Hmph. Says the guy who was moaning and squealing like a pig." Kokichi snidely said, obviously a lie. Shuichi chuckled, but didn't respond. He flopped to Kokichi's side, grabbing him and holding him close. The smaller blushed.

"Goodnight, Kokichi." He said, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Shu-Shu."

Kokichi said, kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
